finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Mail
Demon Mail , also known as Demon's Mail, Demon, Black, or Demon Armor , is a recurring piece of heavy armor in the series. It is part of demon equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Demon Mail is a mid to high-ranked suit of armor that can be bought for 25,000 gil or found at Falgabard. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Dragoon, Viking, and Dark Knight classes. In the NES version, it provides 17 Defense, 9 Magic Defense, and 15% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 38 Defense, 17 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion and Toad. Final Fantasy IV Demon Armor is the strongest armor for Dark Knight Cecil, providing 9 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and -10 Evasion. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Fabul. In the 3D remakes, Demon Armor remains largely the same, but loses the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Demon Armor is dummied suit of armor that would have provided 9 Defense, and 3 Magic Defense +3. Nobody can equip it. Final Fantasy IX Demon's Mail is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 27 Defense, absorbs Shadow-elemental damage, increases the power of the user's Shadow-elemental attacks, and teaches High Tide. It can be bought for 5,900 gil at Daguerreo (before going through Shimmering Island), Bran Bal, and Ipsen's Castle, found at Mount Gulug and from the Forgotten Plains Chocograph treasure, and stolen from Tantarian. Steiner and Freya can equip it. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Demon Mail is a mid-ranked heavy armor that provides 29 Defense, +5 Strength, and +3 Vitality. It requires the Heavy Armor 5 license to equip, and can be bought for 4,900 gil at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress, found at Salikawood (The Trimahl Water-Steps), and dropped from Wild Saurian (1% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, Demon Mail now provides 30 Defense, +5 Strength, +3 Vitality, and requires the Heavy Armor 5 license for 50 LP. It can be bought for 4,700 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Barheim Passage (The Zevah Span), Phon Coast (Cape Uahuk) and Trial Mode Stage 76 (with the Diamond Armlet equipped), and dropped from Darkmare and Bull Croc (3% chance). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Demon Mail is a level 58 heavy armor that provides +1882 HP. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 13,810 gil, Heavy Armor, Ancient Bone, and Nue Bone x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Demon Mail is a level 30 heavy armor that provides +2258 HP, -42 Bravery, and Physical Defense +5%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 59,960 gil, Heavy Armor, and Gargoyle Pebble. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Demon Mail is a Heavy Armor obtained by completing March of the Beasts on ELT difficulty. It provides 10 ATK, 55 DEF, and +20% Dark resistance. Gallery FFRK Demon Mail FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Demon Mail FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Demon Mail FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFBE Demon Mail.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Heavy armor